Alternate TDR
by xXCentaLifeXx
Summary: The cast is back with more challenges that they have done before but…, with a twist. What has happen to the couples and mostly… Courtney or even… Trent. The Reunion Show! Was called: Let's Reloaded this Drama


**A/N:** I'm back! But this time, I'm really, really sick. Sorry but, I've been moving into my new house with all of the furniture and I didn't even go on _Fan Fiction_ as much because of it. Then, I got sick and had to be in bed but, I guess that's just... Life. But I have been on _FanPop_ if you didn't know that yet.

Anyways..., I wanted to say that there will be not just 1 but, 3 NEW stories that are going to be sent out. BUT, not at the same day… Sorry, I have school now and it's freakin frustrating to do homework then, write a story that feels like homework… Though, I can tell what those new stories are… at the end of this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reunion (Part 1)**

"Hello, TD world!" A drama filled blonde, welcomed to the viewers.

Blaineley grinned as the audience cheered. She circled around from where she was standing, showing off her body as she felt happy to be able to move around again. Her 'recovery' news made it to the fashion magazines' front page as the headlines were called 'Ms. Drama is Back'.

Standing next to her, Josh rolled his eyes. He was glad to take a break from the show 'Celebrity Man Hunt' but, hearing that his, ex-co-host, was coming back from her recovery, made him really annoyed that he has to host with her, _again_. "Oh, sit down." He said annoyed.

"You're just jealous because I'm back," she said proudly, she went in his face to intimidate him saying, "and _better than ever_."

"Sorry, honey," Noah sarcastically spoke up. "You're not _that_ fabulous."

"Oh yeah…," she responded rolling her eyes. "Like those _rags_ you're wearing are fashionable." She sarcastically commented back. You can hear a handful of 'oohs' in the audience and snickering at his outfit.

"Yeah well, these are originals," he said unimpressed. "Get use to it, _Sweetie_. Plus, that dress _was_ fashionable _last_ season." Everyone was hysterically laughed at Blaineley as looked heated.

She held up her hand and said, "Whatever."

Josh got in front of the camera and said, "Hey everyone, welcome to the Reunion of Total Drama World Tour. With our favorite contestants we're bringing back, the enemies, the exes and mostly..."

"The drama," Blaineley yelled excitingly.

"No…, the catfights," he said holding up his hands and to make cat clause, "Meow!"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah well, you're lucky that it _is_ the most exciting part of the drama. Anyways…, let's welcome our guests from the peanut gallery."

The audience clapped as Josh introduced the contestants. "Noah" Noah flashed a fake smile then, rolled his eyes.

"Ezekiel" Ezekiel picked his nose.

"Lindsay and Tyler" Tyler and Lindsay made-out.

"DJ" DJ smiled and waved.

"Justin" As Justin's theme song started to play; he flipped his hair and flashed a smile.

Everyone stopped clapping and looked at him, raising their eyebrows, wondering when he was going realize that he's old news. He looked surprised once, again and asked, "Seriously? And this is the new make-up I'm wearing. . ."

Josh yawned and said, "Boring...," he then, continued, "Katie and Sadie"

Katie and Sadie looked at each other then, Sadie turned away and huff.

"I'm not talking to you," Sadie said trying hard to ignore her. Katie looked calm and kept quiet.

"What, no, 'I'm not talking to you either', girly-girl fights," Josh asked mimicking Katie.

Katie looked up and explained, "Well, actually it's getting…," Katie stopped to look at Sadie then, finally admitted, "annoying."

Sadie gasped and said, "Well," she stood up and went to the other side of the peanut gallery to move away from her then, said, "If that's how you feel then…, we're not BFFFL's anymore." Katie looked down and tried to ignore her complaints.

"Eva," Josh continued. Eva looked at the camera and yelled, "Hey, get that camera out my face." She punches the camera and it flashed static from the screen.

"And Beth" Beth went down on her knees and waved to the damaged camera that was making flickering sparks.

Blaineley spoke up after introductions and said, "You won't believe what we have in store for when, you come back to this special episode! The 'Total Drama team' has caught up with the drama of our _six_ power couples and we have the most shocking surprise for you that will blow you away. You can say that everyone has been waiting for this since 'season 1'. And this time you all will be jumping out your seats when, you found out after these closed captioning."

* * *

**(**_**Commercial time**_**)**

**A Man from the commercial: (pointing at the screen) "Hey you!"**

**You: (looking up at the screen) Me?**

**Man: Yes you! Have you ever heard of ? **

**You: (shaking head no) **

**Man: Well, here's your chance to join the Fan Fiction nation! Just sign up and make a story of your favorite characters on the TD series. Then, send it to the world and see comments on other members loving your story! You'll be everyone's favorite story maker then, after that you'll be a great author!—(Getting in your face)—So…, JOIN NOW!**

**You: (frightened) Oh..., sure... **

**

* * *

**

"We're back and ready talk about our first couple," Blaineley said, "the 'Hosts of the Total Drama Aftermath', Bridgette and Geoff."

The screen showed a picture of the couple making-out on a beach. Bridgette was wearing a bikini and Geoff was wearing his regular swimwear.

"You would think that we're talking about how the couples on the show are going great and being lovey-dovey with eachother," she continued, mocking fans' way of telling how cute a couple can be.

The screen showed three pictures of Geoff and Bridgette kissing and walking on the beach together.

"But since, this is Total _Drama_, things have not been going great with the couple. It seems that Bridgette isn't feeling the relationship anymore."

The screen shows a picture of Bridgette spacing out with Geoff beside her, smiling into the camera, not noticing Bridgette's facial expression.

"We have behind the scenes footage of Bridgette and Geoff at the beach, talking—or should I say, arguing, together."

* * *

_The scene cuts to a beach where families were playing happily together and couples on that beach were having a great time. Well, except for one couple... _

_Geoff was sitting in a lounge chair, tanning while, Bridgette was looking spacing out thinking about something. She looked back at her boyfriend, who was looking at a red haired girl with glasses and a bikini that showed a lot of skin, walking past him. She noticed this and furiously shouted, "Oh, so you're going back to looking at other girls, again!" _

_"No, babe, just uh…," Geoff said trying to explain himself. Bridgette kept glaring at him waiting for an answer, "Looking around to see what's there to today." Feeling regret, he tried to grab her, wanting to make-out and avoid the subject._

_Bridgette moved her body and retorted, "No, no more making-out, Geoff." She stood up and continued, "I'm getting sick and tired us only working out our problems with __**making-out**__."_

_"Wait, you don't like making-out with me anymore?"_

_"I do but, not when you avoid situations like this," she said angrily. "I get the feeling that you just want to look at any other girl you want and then, at the end, still date me," Bridgette said, looking down ashamed._

_"Babe, that's not why I want to date you," Geoff defended. "I wanted to date you and __**only**__ you because I __**love**__ you." He tried to take her hand but, she turned around, starting to walk away from him. "Hey babe, where you going," he asked trying to catch up with her._

* * *

"Oooooh, Scandalous," Josh shouted happily.

"Oh yeah, Josh, and this time, we caught Bridgette in a surf-shack with _another_ boy," Blaineley said.

Josh gasped, clapped his hands happily and said, "We have had an interview in the back-stage room with the couple and their take on the break-up."

* * *

_The scene cuts to the back stage room, where Bridgette and Geoff were sitting on the long couch and Josh sitting on the single couch. Bridgette and Geoff scooted away from each other to each other's end of the couch._

_"So Geoff…, Bridgette," Josh said getting their attention. "You've been breaking-up and making up with make-outs since, the second season. Are you guys really over this time?"_

_The couple kept looking away, crossing their arms, ignoring each other and Josh look at them waiting patiently for them to answer._

_Geoff was the first to respond, shouting, "Well, it doesn't seem like it… since, went to her __**ex-boyfriend **__or should say__** boyfriend **__now!" _

_"Oh, now don't bring that up," Bridgette said angrily. "I only meet up with him. It's not like he was some rebound, like everyone was trying to make it look like."_

_Josh looked unsatisfied from her response as he took out a picture. "Well, why don't you explain __**this**__?"_

_The picture showed Bridgette and another boy with brown hair and blonde highlights, kissing. The boy's hands were squeezing her waist, forcing her to kiss him. Bridgette's eyes shoot open, looking surprised. _

_Bridgette looked at the picture and quickly said, "No, it's not what you think."_

_Geoff looked at the picture shocked. _

_"I mean, look at me you see that I was forced but, I told him to leave me alone after that," Bridgette tried to explain._

_Still shell-shocked, he stood up and said, "You know what fine," he went for the door and finally shouted, "If you want to date him then, date him already, I'm done."_

_Bridgette looked chased after him and shouted right back, "You know what, I think we should end it, and not that I was __**forced **__by __**my ex into a kiss**__ that meant __**nothing**_

_," she reminded him. "I'm getting sick and tired of us letting go of our problems when we're both hurting." Bridgette walked away as Josh grinned._

_

* * *

_

"Well," Josh said satisfied, "Looks like this could end _forever_."

"Oh, I don't know about that Josh," Blaineley said, "We'll just have to find out now! Please welcome, Bridgette and Geoff!"

The audience clapped as Geoff and Bridgette went to sit on couch; Geoff picked the right side and as Bridgette sat on the left being close to Blaineley, unfortunately. "Ok, so the _prefect_ couple is—"

"—Save it, Blaineley," Bridgette interrupted. She put her arm on the couch to hold up her head. Tried, she just came out said, "I'm getting so sick and tired of you, trying to turn this ex thing a big deal but, it seems that it doesn't matter."

Blaineley ignored her and turned to Geoff. "Well Geoff, you have anything to say about this," she asked.

"No, go to the next victims on your list," Geoff snapped. "I hope that they'll survive your wrath from your spell." Geoff glared at her and angrily said, "Witch."

"Whatever," Blaineley said putting up her hand again. "When we come back, we'll realize the crazy fan that is obsessed with Cody. Oh, and it's not who you think," she said winking.

"And later, there are not one but, _two_ new fan bases of _new_ couples," Josh added. "Who are they? And what is the big deal with them now," Josh asked excitedly. "But, I bet it will be better than Duncan and Gwen because we found out that—"

"—that you'll have to find out after this break," Blaineley interrupted.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, I wonder what happened to DxG. Hehehe…

You what I don't get?

The ending of TDWT, I mean wtf was all of that mess? But, I'm glad that Alejandro had a piece of his meds that time. Wow… it's just like how Heather was on TDI but, HIS was way harsh and different. Oh well! ;)

Here's my new stories…

**Redemption:** This story is all about Courtney and Trent before the TDR. Courtney will experience the real hurt in what she has done in TDA. And Trent will try to be better of himself instead of the background guy. _Now THIS Courtney hasn't been changed at 1__st__ so, DON'T tell me that Courtney a f*** b**** after you read because guess what, I didn't even finish the f***ing story yet! Sorry… It's just that some of these random people who are reading this story didn't let me have the chance to finish yet. So they decided to leave a random comment which, they didn't want to show their real names. Cowards!_

**TDA Alternate:** Now this story is the one I'm excited on. It's about how this time Trent will redeem himself when he's in this season with the help of a certainly someone. ;) Well yeah it's Courtney! She's hurting too!

**TDR Alternate:** This story is going to like 'Let's Reload this Drama' but, more detailed as can be. I'm going to start off with the Aftermath 1st because I want you guess to get an idea of not just DXCXTXG problem but, other problems too.

1st- .**BxG** [Bridgette & Geoff] (Short but, the others are going to long. I wanted to send out this story as soon as possible.)

2nd- .**SxC** [Sierra & Cody]

.**OxI** [Owen & Izzy]

.**LxH **[LeShawna & Harold]

3rd- .**AxH** [Alejandro & Heather] (They're not together just like I predicted on the _old story_. I just think that Heather didn't admit it yet but, I kind of had a feeling that they weren't going to be together)

.**DxG** [Duncan & Gwen] *cough*Hate them*cough*

.**Surprise couple** (Guess who it is…) ;)

Then after that, it'll be a regular story. Since, I tested out the 1st story that was only on episode 1, I would have to make each chapter with 1 episode and then, the next the free time that the contestants will have.

So… I hope you like that idea.

One more thing I need to mention…

Yeah it may seem that I'm paring up CxT in those 2 stories but, I think that they need more character development.

**Courtney—** She needs it because I want to see her as a better person other than those stupid seasons TDA/WT! At least when TDI she was just annoying but, helpful in a way. She defended some people and help some people.

**Trent— **The producer lost their mind making Trent crazy too. I mean really? WTF is the 9 obsession coming from? (Oh yeah and it was Trent day on 9/9/10. Happy Trent Day!) Why did they have to do that? I mean Trent is the greatest hottest person that I loved to get to know from TDI. He needs it because he needs to learn how to stand up for himself. Him watching his ex-girlfriend cheat on him behind the scenes when he knew it was true is NOT good. Am I right? Plus, I wanted him to find another girl that can better for him then, just waiting on Gwen once (or IF) she get dumped or she dumps Duncan on the show, then the one and only option is Trent.

Think...

Do you really think of Trent as the 'rebound guy' for Gwen?

If you really think that if Gwen and Duncan don't work out and got back to Gwen quickly… then, I gotta say you have no heart. I'm just saying that Trent needs someone else right now instead of Gwen.

Why does it seem that Gwen is at her worst in making a decision in relationships? She seems so dumb when picking a guy that's willing to not just hurt Courtney but, her. At 1st I kinda was a DxG fan because the show was changing but, after that display on TDWT. F*** NO!

If I wanted to talk to Gwen, I would ask her why she didn't ask Duncan about Courtney or ask him if they are over. But NOOOOO! She just had to go and kiss Duncan and yet… she's still with him. I hope she gets hurt. Sorry for the Gwen fans but, that's my opinion on her.

R&R I'll get the next one soon...


End file.
